1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting device.
2. Background
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device which emits light when electric current flows. The LED includes a PN junction diode composed of a photo-semiconductive material such as GaAs, GaN. The area of light emitted from the LED ranges from a red area (630 nm to 700 nm) to a blue-violet area (400 nm) and includes blue, green and white areas as well.
The LED has a lower power consumption, high efficiency, a long operating life span and the like as compared with a conventional lighting such as an incandescent electric lamp and a fluorescent lamp. Therefore, demands for the LED are now continuously increasing. Recently, the LED is now being applied to a wider range including an outdoor lighting device, for example, a small-sized lighting of a mobile terminal, a vehicle lighting, an indoor lighting, an outdoor signboard and a street lamp.
When it comes to a prior LED street lamp, an LED module has been designed and manufactured according to power consumption. Therefore, there has been a disadvantage in that the LED module should be differently manufactured according to various power consumptions.
The prior LED street lamp has a large size, heavy weight and a high price. For example, the prior LED street lamp has a size of 1250×300×93 and its weight of 17 kg.
Also, the prior LED street lamp has a poor heat radiating characteristic and a poor waterproof effect. For example, the prior LED street lamp has been measured to have a thermal conductivity of about 2.5° C./W.